


Trust Exercises

by Missy_dee811



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes
Genre: Biting, Bloodplay, Bottom Tony, Bottom Tony Stark, Choking, Comeplay, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Smut, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Light BDSM, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Top Steve, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:12:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy_dee811/pseuds/Missy_dee811
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can find this on <a href="http://vuidanegraaa.tumblr.com/post/146827386776/no-dont-stop-emh-is-perfect-for-smol-tony-and-size">Tumblr</a>.</p></blockquote>





	Trust Exercises

Steve, having pinned Tony on the bed, presses down on his Adam’s apple with the lightest of touches. Tony’s eyes go wide, for a moment, he forgets to breathe. Steve sensing he’s gone too far, releases his hold, and Tony takes a breath, but as soon as he can speak, he pleads with him. “God, Steve,  _please_.” 

He’s opening Tony slowly and it’s agonizing. Tony just wants his hard, thick, throbbing cock fucking into him relentlessly. He says as much to Steve, who laughs quietly, and blushes slightly. Sweat is pooling on Tony’s skin and Steve takes a moment, continuing to fuck him with his fingers, to slick back Tony’s hair, using the opportunity to look into his amber eyes.

He leans in for a kiss, devouring Tony’s bottom lip, and pulling back just as Tony licks the blood. “Oh God, I’m –”

Tony cuts him off, “Darling, please. It’s fine. Better than fine, actually.”

Tony rolls his eyes as Steve finds his prostate, pressing into it, making Tony quiver. “You can’t come just yet, honey. But, you’ve been so good. You look so beautiful like this,” says Steve as he pulls the bottle of lube closer and coats his cock, precome pooling at the tip.  

He lines up with Tony’s opening and gently pushes in. Tony’s wet and hot and oh so ready for him. His breath catches as his muscles contract. “You need to relax, darling,” says Steve, running his fingers up and down Tony’s chest, trying to relax him. Tony breathes in slowly and exhales as Steve’s fingers, still coated with lube, wrap around his dick, steading him. “Darling, breathe,” says Steve.

“Do you want me to stop,” he asks.

“God, no,” replies Tony, relaxing around him, as Steve pushes ahead.

They fall into a rhythm with Tony’s hips buckling to meet Steve’s thrust, which grow increasingly more erratic, until Steve falls forward, biting on Tony’s collarbone. “God, you must be close,” says Tony as Steve digs his teeth into the soft flesh and Tony lets out a scream. Steve kisses his shoulders, neck, and cheek before capturing his lips. Pulling away to speak, he pants, “You’re so –  _God_ , I – I love you.”

Shifting his weight onto his left arm, he wraps his hand around Tony and pulls him up with him, while continuing to fuck him. Tony throws his head back, moaning, as Steve, angling deeper, hits his prostate. “Please…”

“Yes?”

“ _Please_ …”

“Tell me what you want.”

“Fuck –  _ugh_  – you,”

Steve smiles, pulling Tony closer to him so that he’s sitting on his lap. “I’m going to make you come for me, you look so beautiful like this.” He runs his fingers through his hair, wrapping his other hand around Tony’s dick, thumbing along the slit. Tony wraps his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist, leaning into his forehead, and panting for breath.

Steve plays with the head as he grabs the shaft, falling into a rhythm that matches his thrusts. Tony moans into his neck and nibbles on his ear, too far gone for speech.

Tony comes first, spilling all over Steve’s hand, as he digs his teeth into Steve’s neck, sucking on the flesh there. Steve moans into his hair as he comes, coating Tony’s walls. He slowly pulls out, lube and come dripping onto the sheets. He brings his fingers to his lips and licks them clean. Tony watches with a dazed expression, hungry in its innocence. He slowly lowers Tony back onto the pillows, his skin visibly flushed, the sweat cooling him off.

Tony closes his eyes as Steve brings him closer, leaning him against his chest so that he can hear his heart beating erratically. “You hear that darling?”

Tony nods. “It beats for you,” he says. Tony runs his hands up and across his body until he’s cupping his cheek and kissing him. “God, I love you. Did you know that?”

Steve smiles and leans in for another kiss, kissing his cheek, and down his neck. “I did. I did. You were so good for me,” he replies. Tony purrs as he settles in beside Steve.

In a few hours, they’ll wake up and clean off, but for now, they sleep, nestled in each other’s embrace with soft kisses giving way to steady breathing; dilated pupils giving way to fluttering eyelids.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this on [Tumblr](http://vuidanegraaa.tumblr.com/post/146827386776/no-dont-stop-emh-is-perfect-for-smol-tony-and-size).


End file.
